


In the Pink

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The second of my gift drabbles.lilyseyesasked for "Snarry - tropical vac--er, gathering potion ingredients journey... " Happy belated birthday, hon!





	In the Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyseyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyseyes/gifts).



> The second of my gift drabbles. **lilyseyes** asked for "Snarry - tropical vac--er, gathering potion ingredients journey... " Happy belated birthday, hon!

Harry wiped the sweat from his brow with his forearm though it did little good as the humid climate of the rainforest meant his entire body was dripping with sweat.

When he'd agreed to accompany Severus on the expedition, he hadn't realised they would have to hike in, no magic allowed. It had to have been an hour. He felt a bite to his leg and slapped at it, hand and leg coming away red and buggy. Yuck.

"How much farther?" he called out to his companion.

Severus stopped and turned, the only sign that he was at all uncomfortable was the slight pink of his cheeks. "Have _you_ seen any of the specimen we seek?"

"A magenta blossom—"

"Fuchsia," Severus corrected.

"A _fuchsia_ blossom, five centimetres long, often found beneath the leaves of other, larger plants. No wonder we can't find any." He paused then muttered, "What the hell is the difference between magenta and fuchsia anyway?" 

"If you complained less and focused more perhaps you'd spot the flora we're looking for."

Harry waited to roll his eyes until Severus had turned and continued walking. 

Tomorrow he would insist they stay in their cottage at the resort, sipping drinks with little umbrellas and lots of alcohol, and make use of the enormous bed Harry'd paid extra for. 

Harry looked up just as a large leaf fell back into place behind Severus and he disappeared from view. Hurrying forward, Harry lifted the frond out of his way and sucked in a breath at the view before him.

A waterfall at least thirty meters high emptied into a large, blue-green pool. He could imagine nothing he'd like to do more than strip off and dive in but knowing Severus, who was all business until his task was complete, they'd need to continue on in search of these damn, elusive _fuschia_ —

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, throat dry, when he caught sight of Severus stripping.

"Swimming, of course," Severus replied as he neatly folded his shirt and set it atop his rucksack. 

"What about the blossoms?" Harry asked, still somewhat astonished. 

"They can wait." Severus stepped out of his pants and turned to face Harry, who looked his fill, eyes lingering on his favourite parts. 

"Coming?" Severus finally asked with a smirk on his lips but didn't wait for a reply and waded straight into the water.

"Definitely," Harry said as he shucked his clothes in record time. 

Stepping into the water, Harry moaned. If Severus didn't bring him to orgasm, the absolute bliss of the cool water on his heated skin just might. 

Severus surfaced within arm's reach and, gleam in his eye, tugged Harry close, putting paid to any worry Harry might have had about that.


End file.
